Une Nouvelle Famille
by lucie logan-Hale
Summary: Logan adopte un enfant peu ordinaire mais qui est-il? Logan pourra-t-il enfin avoir une famille? L'enfant est-il une menace ou un innocent?
1. Adoption

Logan entra dans l'orphelinat de Great Falls au Montana, où il espérait trouver un petit garçon qui pourrait devenir son fils.

Il alla parlé à la Directrice et lui expliqua qu'il recherchait un garçon spécial qui pourrait être son fils, la femme lui demanda pourquoi il voulait un enfant, alors il lui avoua souffrir d'une maladie rare et qu'il ne souhaitais pas la transmettre à son enfant.

La directrice accepta et le conduisit dans le hall de l'orphelinat où les employés rassemblaient déjà tout les garçons de tout âges.

Pendant que les adultes parlaient, un groupe de jeunes insultaient un petit garçon qui essayais de ne pas montrer sa souffrance.

Ce garçon avait les cheveux vert forêt et les yeux émeraude, il n'était pas très grand ni très gros mais il était affreusement pâle.

Après que les autres jeunes l'ai insulté, il monta les escaliers, sourd aux cris des surveillants qui lui ordonnèrent de resté dans le hall.

Logan ayant entendus toutes les insultes dit au garçon aux cheveux coloré, demanda à la Directrice qui il était, il fut surpris quand celle-ci lui dit:

On l'as découvert devant la porte un matin de Décembre il y a sept ans, on connaissais pas son prénom alors on l'as prénommé Sébastian mais ce jour là il avait une lettre dans sa couverture qui disait que ses parents était mort dans un accident de voiture en Angleterre et que pour sa protection il fallait qu'il soit loin du Royaume-Uni. Il a grandit ici mais parfois des choses bizarre se passe autour de lui... Voyez-vous, au début, il avait les cheveux noirs corbeau mais lorsque l'on as été faire une balade en forêt, le lendemain il avait les cheveux vert. À part cela c'est un garçon très gentil mais très renfermé sur lui depuis qu'une ancienne éducatrice la traité de monstre. Il mérite une famille bien vous savez...

Logan y réfléchis et dit à la femme:

Je pourrait l'adopté, s'il vous plaît?

Vous avez bien réfléchis?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Oui.

Bien, on va allez signé les papiers puis je vous conduirai à sa chambre, déclara-t-elle.

Après une bonne heure, Logan peut entré dans la chambre de Sébastian mais il ne trouva personne. Il allait sortir quand il entendit un sanglot c'est alors qu'il remarqua la fenêtre entrouverte.

Logan passa la fenêtre et monta sur le toit mais ce qu'il vit lui fendit le coeur, Sébastian était roulé en boule et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Il avança doucement et le pris dans ses bras, il sentis l'enfant se calmé progressivement et quand il s'alourdit, il su que son fils s'était endormis.

Logan le souleva, repassa la fenêtre puis s'installa dans le lit avec son enfant contre son torse et s'endormi...

Deux heures plus tard, Logan se réveilla en sentant le poids sur son torse bougé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant, serré dans ses bras, l'enfant qui était devenu son fils.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sébastian se réveilla mais garda les yeux fermés ne voulant pas que les bras qui le tenais au chaud ne partent.

Voyant que les bras restaient, il serra le t-shirt entre ses mains et ne voulu plus le lâché.

Logan, heureux, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux coloré de son fils qui sous la caresse ouvrir deux magnifiques émeraudes.

Quand Sébastian vit l'homme sous lui, il lui demanda:

Vous êtes qui, Monsieur?

Je m'appelle Logan. J'étais venu te demandé si tu voulais bien de moi comme papa.

C'est vrai? Vous voulez m'adopté?

Oui, si tu le veux, bien sûr.

Bien sûr que je le veux, cria l'enfant heureux.

Bien! Alors... hum... si on emballais vite tes affaires? Comme sa plus vite on partira plus vite on sera à la maison.

D'accord Monsieur!

Oh et Sébastian!

Oui?, demanda l'enfant en penchant la tête.

Tu crois que tu pourrais me tutoyez et m'appelez Papa ou Logan?

Oui Papa!, cria le garçon en lui faisant un câlin.

Quand Sébastian eu fini de rangé ses affaires, Logan pris sa main dans la sienne et ensemble ils descendirent les escaliers qui les emmena au hall où la Directrice les attendais pour leurs dirent aurevoir.

Au faite Papa... Elle est où la maison?

A Fort Hope, en Ontario au Canada.

Il y a des arbres?, demanda l'enfant avec les yeux brillant.

Oui et même un grand lac, répondit l'adulte en souriant.

Voila comment commença le long voyage vers l'Ontario...


	2. Voyage mouvementé

Logan conduisit pendant plusieurs jours vers leur nouveau chez eux au Canada.

Pendant le trajet il appris as mieux connaître son fils, ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'ils détestais.

Logan songea a lui annoncé sa véritable nature mais il avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait son fils lorsqu'il le découvrira, il l'aimait et n'avait pas envie de le perdre.

Malheureusement, deux heures avant d'arrivé à destination, ils furent attaqués par des personnages très étranges vêtu de robe noir et brandissant une sorte de brindilles d'où des rayons de lumières de couleurs différentes sortaient.

Un des jet de lumière atterris devant la camionnette et explosa.

Logan réussit, de justesse, à évité l'explosion faisant dérapé la voiture. Rapidement, il appuya sur un bouton situé sous le volant qui fit apparaître un bélier en métal sur le devant de la camionnette et qui envoya un message d'alerte au professeur X.

Il regarda Sébastian pour savoir s'il était bien attaché mais il le vit pleurant à chaudes larmes. Wolverine lui essuya un joue avec son pousse et lui dit:

Ca va allez mon cœur, je vais nous sortir de là, tu dois juste me faire confiance. Quoique tu puisse voir, je t'en supplie n'ai pas peur de moi. Je t'expliquerais tout à la maison i promis you.

L'enfant hocha la tête et l'instant d'après un Jet passa au dessus d'eux, un rayon laser rouge en sorti pour explosé devant leur attaquants.

Profitant de la diversion, Logan appuya sur l'accélérateur, sortie un bras par la fenêtre et laissa sortir ses griffes en adamantium, il entendit un hoquet mais s'obligea à ne pas regardé son fils.

La camionnette fonça sur les étranger, ceux-ci s'écartèrent du chemin mais un d'eux ne put évité les griffes de Wolverine.

Le véhicule s'arrêta laissant le conducteur en sortir, le jet se posa et ses occupants en sortie.

Logan reconnu le Professeur X, Cyclope et Tornade, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que leur attaquant s'était volatilisé.

Le professeur s'approcha de Logan et lui demanda comment il allait.

Logan lui répondit en montrant son véhicule.

Je vais bien Professeur mais je crois que mon fils est en état de choque. Je vais...

Cyclope le coupa en rigolant:

Comme si tu pouvais avoir un fils!!!

Avant que Logan puisse répliqué, le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvre et de sanglot se fit entendre, à peine s'était-il retourné, qu'il reçu un petit garçon tremblotant et sanglotant entre ses bras.

Pa.. Pa..

Chuuut, sa va allé mon cœur. Je suis là. Sa va allé. Sa va allé..

Il le répéta sans cesse jusqu'à ce que son fils se calme puis il se tourna vers le professeur et lui dit:

Professeur, je vous présente mon fils, Sébastian Howlett. Sébastian, voici un très bon ami à moi, le Professeur Charles Xavier.

Curieux, Sébastian releva sa tête du coup de son père et salua le monsieur en chaise roulante.

Enchanté, Monsieur.

De même, Sébastian. Dis-moi, Sébastian sa te dirait de venir chez moi avec ton papa?

Logan senti Sébastian se tendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il hocha la tête.

Inquiet, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

C'est rien Papa.

Sébastian James Howlett, ne me ment pas, s'il te plaît.

Sébastian baissa la tête et répondit dans un murmure que seul son père entendit:

Je voulais juste allé dans notre nouvelle maison.

Comprenant, Logan s'adressa au Professeur.

Professeur, sa vous dérangerais si on allais chez nous pour discuté?

Bien sûr que non. Vous habitez où?

A deux heures de route au Nord en voiture.

Le professeur réfléchis puis déclara:

Logan met ta camionnette dans le jet, on ira beaucoup plus vite.

En entendant cela, Sébastian sourit et Logan acquiesa.

Le père et le fils allèrent vers la camionnette, s'installèrent puis Logan fit entré le véhicule dans le jet.

Le véhicule entra de justesse, tellement que les occupant ne purent pas en descendre alors Logan prit son fils sur ses genoux et le câlina le temps qu'ils arrivent a destination.

Dix minutes passèrent et Tornade vient leur annoncé qu'il allait atterrir.

Logan se redressa mais laissa son fils sur ses genoux.

La porte s'ouvrit et la camionnette sorti et se gara devant le magnifique chalet.

Bienvenue a la maison, Fils.

Je t'aime Papa.

Je t'aime aussi Fiston.

Ils sortirent du véhicule et avancerent vers le chalet suivit des X-men.


	3. Ma maison? Ta maison? Notre maison!

Ils s'avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte et Logan l'ouvrit puis laissa la place a son fils qui regarda autour

de lui avec émerveillement.

La porte d'entrée donnait sur une grande surface ouverte qui rassemblais une grand et chaleureuse salle de séjour qui pouvais acceuillir une quinzaine de personne grâce aux deux salons d'angle de sept place chacun, un grand tapis était installé entre les deux salons représentant des loups dans divers position et tout le mobilier était fait de bois. Le séjour était ouvert sur la salle a manger, elle aussi tout de bois avec une grande table pouvant comptenir une vingtaine de personne, et une cuisine équipe avec un îlot centrale en chêne mais ce qui les choqua le plus fut de voir que la cuisine comportais 4 fours et deux cuisinières ainsi que deux grands réfrigérateurs de deux portes chacun.

_Logan, comment sa ce fait que se sois si grand? Vous allez vivre qu'a deux ici, non?, demanda calmement Tornade.

_C'est des amis qui m'ont proposé de me construire un PETIT chalet pour que j'arrête de voyagé tout le temps et que je puisse me poser mais quand j'ai vu la maison je l'ai beaucoup aimé, repondit calmement Logan, En tout,

il y a au rez de chaussée :une salle de sejour, une salle à manger, une cuisine équipée, une chambre avec une salle de bain privée et une petite bibliothèque et une buanderie. Au premier étage: deux salle de bains, six chambres dont deux avec une salle de bain commune. Au deuxième étage : il y a tenez vous bien, DOUZE chambres...

_QUOI?!, crièrent Tornade et Cyclope en coeur.

_Et attendez vous savez pas tout! Tout autour du chalet il y a six "petite" cabanes: une avec une salle de musique, un dojo, une salle de dance, une salle de sport, une salle pour peindre et le meilleur pour la fin une piscine d'intérieur . Au faite professeur, allez un peu voir la chambre pres des escaliers, dit leur hôte avec un rictus, pendant ce temps la, je vais voir ou peu bien être mon fils.

En effet, dès que son père avait parler des chambres, Sebastian était partie voir laquelle pouvait être la sienne.

En entrant dans la seconde chambre sur la gauche, il resta un moment choqué avant de s'avancé dans la pièce et de tourner sur lui-meme pour voir toute SA chambre.

Les murs etait recouverts de stickers géant représentant une forêt, son lit était rond et ressemblait a une souche

d'arbre avec des draps vert et brun, il possédais aussi un bureau fait dans un tronc d'arbre et un bibliotheque

en chêne. La chambre était décorée de divers plantes dont des lierres partant du plafond et descendant jusqu'au sol

mais ce qu'il adora le plus fut que le sol sois un tapis d'herbe tout doux.

Logan le retrouva assis sur le sol de sa chambre, les yeux écarquillés et une sourire lui mangeant le visage.

L'adulte s'avança dans la pièce silencieusement, s'assis derrière son fils et l'entoura de ses bras pour le ramener contre son torse.

_Je savais pas ce que tu aimerai avoir dans ta chambre donc j'ai suivi mon instinct et voilà le résultat mais si tu

n'aime pas on peut changé la déco, murmura doucement le père.

_Je l'adore papa et je veux rien changé, dit le fils sur le même ton.

_Tant mieux parce que j'ai fait relié ta chambre a la mienne par une salle de bain. Comme ça si tu a un problème je

serai pas loin, déclara le père avec un sourire.

L'enfant sourit puis lui demanda:

_Papa? Pourquoi il y a autant de chambres? Je pensais qu'on habiterai que nous deux ici.

_Bien sur que l'on vivra ici que tout les deux mais j'ai demandé de rajouté des chambres pour les X-mens quand ils

voudront venir mais je n'en ai pas mis beaucoup pour pas qu'ils viennent tous en même temps et qu'on ne soit plus

au calme tout les deux.

_Ah d'accord, mais pourquoi les six chalets?

_Heu en faite j'ai lu dans des livres que pour qu'un enfant se développe bien, il doit au moins pratiqué un sport et une activité relaxante mais je savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'en ai installé plusieurs, rigola Logan gêné.

L'enfant rigola et fit un gros calin a son papa qui lui rendit.

_On va les rejoindre?, demanda l'enfant.

_D'accord, allons-y.


End file.
